Best boring day !
by bloodyred1
Summary: Boring day at the institude and in magnus's apartement . Alec late then a little fun. I suck in writing summries but the story is better XD ! MALEC! *alert* lemon , bl don't like don't read .


**Hiiiii . I finished school days today and won't be back before exams (on 2th of january). So i have got some time off and might upload in it but now i wanted to write a little one-shot of my favourite couple ever ...MALEC! Yayyyyy! just a note i watched the movie and read the first book in the mortal instruments serie only till now . I am planing on getting the serie soon XD . Anyway but i have a great knowledge of the couple so i hope u like it and review . To tell me what u think.!**  
 ***i don't own the characters of the mortal instruments . *!**

* * *

The institude was boring so boring that alec couldn't stay in it . He would have went with jace to train but lately jace has been hanging a lot ... litterly a lot with clary . It was so obvious that they are both in love but that doesn't mean for jace to stay all the time with her.

Isabelle like always she will be with simon talking about nonsense or in the kitchen trying to cook (meaning to poision the rest )!.

So alec was stuck alone in this whole big institude doing nothing . Just sitting in his room playing with one of the daggers ... but he was luckly saved from the killing bordem with his phone ringing with magnus name on it .

"Hey " alec pick up the phone happily .

"Hey ,love . What are you up to?" Magnus sounded also bored like alec was.

"Nothing just sitting in my room trying not to make the bordem kill me" said alec laughing at his own words.

"Well it looks like it is a boring day for both of us . How about u come over we can share the bordem together " said magnus jokingly Alec chuckled.

"Okey i will be there in 15 "

"Great i will wait for u " .

The phone hung up and alec graped the first clothes his eyes could land on in his closet . A pair of ripped black jeans and a black shirt. He didn't bother to take even a jacket even when he knows that it is so cold outside.

* * *

Alec had been standing in this cold weather for half an hour now . No cab was coming and the subways are closed for today .

'Magnus would get angry i am super late' though alec .

All of a sudden he felt his phone ringing... Magnus

"Where are u ?" Asked magnus worried

"I am still on the street i have been standing here for so long no cab coming and the subways are closed " explained alec.

"But it is freezing outside" magnus said nearly panicked.

suddenly a cab appeared and alec went in.

"Don't worry i found one now i will be there shortly "

"i hope so " said magnus then hung up .

* * *

"Alec what the ... you are freezing like ice" screamed magnus when he opened the door for alec.  
alec was shiviring violently.

"yeah ... sorry for being late" said alec getting inside

"sorry for being late ? I don't care for being late i am angry that u stayed all that time in this cold weather in ripped jeans and a summer shirt u might get sick" magnus was so worried he didn't want his lover to get sick

A sneaze.

"Alec?" Asked magnus

Another sneaze.

Magnus put his hand on alec's forehead . alec was burning.

"Just as i feared u are sick . Come lay down on the bed. I will get some medicences" ordered magnus .

Alec didn't have time to protest magnus was already carrying him to his bedroom and besides he wasn't feeling so good and was so dizzy.

Magnus put alec slowly on his bed and tucked him carefully in.

alec chuckled at the action.

"What?" Asked magnus

"u act like i am a sick little child and you are my mum" said alec trying to smile as much possible.

"Well if u stay a good child and got better i will start also being your 'daddy'" whispered magnus in alec's ear.

Alec was deep red now .magnus last sentence made him feel uncomforable.

"I will get some ice" said magnus and just as he was about to turn around alec held his wrist.

"N-no ... stay a-and help me get rid of this h-he-at" said alec nervously and emabarssed by his own words.

"Looks like u want 'that' way to get better " smirked magnus now sitting in front of alec on the bed.

Alec nodded looking away.

"At least we both will feel good and it is a quicker way " said magnus .

before alec respond or do anything magnus already pinned him down on the bed. His face so close to his ears he could feel his breath.

"today was a boring day for both of us , you got sick and now we are having a little fun. Isn't great?" Said magnus in alec's ear . He could feel alec squearming and trembuling under him.

Alec was so weak to even lift his head but he managed to wrap his arms around magnus's neck.

"Please... i can't ... so hot !" Said alec breathlessly.

"As u wish " said magnus.

Magnus captchered his lover's lips in his fiercely. Magnus licked alec's lower lip hoping to gain access to alec's tongue which was eaisly granted.

it was like a battle of tongues in alec's mouth but in the end magnus won.

"Mmmmh" alec moaned.

Alec's face was turning super red . Magnus feared that alec couldn't breath and broke the kiss.

"Ha ... mmm... why ?" Asked alec a little sad that the heat left his mouth.

"I... never mind .i am continuing" smirked magnus.

Magnus started pulling alec's shirt off then his .

the sight of alec panting heavely and half naked turned magnus on.

He started attacking alec's neck eith kisses and bites leaving marks all over him

"ahh...mm" alec's moans were faint but the lower magnus went the louder they became.

"You sure?" Asked magnus hoping he won't regreat it that they had sex while being sick.

"Mm ... yeah... go on" alec now was looking at magnus's was tearing up.

'Is it because he is turned on or hurt ? Ghhh i can't stop myself . I am so turned on' though magnus

Magnus started pulling off his pants with it his boxers then he did the same for alec's . Now they both were completely naked.

"Looks like someone is totally hard . Am i that sexy?" Said magnus mockingly.

"Stop... teasing " said alec "As u wish but i need to prepare u" said magnus

"Mhm"

Magnus started slidding a finger into alec's channel slowley preparing alec.

"Ah-ha...ah" alec arching his upper body. The feeling was so good .

"Wowo u are so tight and look at yourself u started precuming already" "Ahh- ha stop teasing " said alec .

Magnus slidded another finger in and started moving deeper till he reached it ...alec's sweet spot.

"AAhH...mhm Ah-ha" alec was starting to lose his mind the heat from the sickness and the pleasure made him go crazy.

"Hun ,i am slidding in" said magnus .

"Mhm " Magnus put his dick at alec's entrance then slowley started slidding in.

"Ahhh...ah... ahhh"alec's moans were so loud.

"Fuck alec you are so tight " said magnus

"Ah.. move...ha..please" alec couldn't take the heat anymore he knew that if he came he would get better but magnus teasing isn't helping at all. Magnua started moving gently at first then harder and faster making alec scream and moan hard.

"Ahhhhh.c-cu-cuming!" alec screamed then came all over magnus's stomach Magnus continued thrusting harder and harder making alec scream more and more.

"Uh i am cuming too" said magnus then came deep inside alec who was now screaming so hard .

alec fainted from tiredness so magnus took the opportunity to check his tempreture and luckly alec's tempreture had went down. Magnus was so glad.

"Now that was one boring day" said magnus before collapsing on the bed beside his lover.

* * *

Magnus woke up on the ringing of his phone . ... Isabelle.

"Magnus do you know where alec is he hadn't came back yesterday " said izzy she sounded worried

"Yes he is here . Last night was a little rough one for both of us " said magnus .

"Oh okey sorry for waking you up if so " said izzy mockingly.

"Never mind he is still asleep i will tell him you called "

"Thanks"

isabelle hung up . Magnus turned around to face his sleeping boy who now was awake.

"Magnus , who was that?" Asked alec half asleep

"Your sister she is worried you didn't come back yesterday" magnus wrapped his arms around him

"She can wait a little more " said alec then leaned to kiss his lover .

They stayed like his for a while before pulling apart.

"well looks like you are no longer sick " said magnus

"I told you it is the best way " alec smirked.

"Then i will use it everytime you are sick "

Alec chuckled.

"That was the best boring day ever " said alec before going back to sleep

"Yes it was " magnus said smiling a soft smile before drifting also to sleep .

* * *

 **I suck in writing lemon or sex scenes but i hope u liked this one and give me your reviews . I am so sorry for the spelling mistakes but again i am writing and uploading from my phone laptop still limited connection and i don't know how to fix it T. funny thing is when i started this i was so healthy now i am also sick just like by bae alec ! hihihihi.**


End file.
